


Project: Orca

by flightlessxbird



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Brief Mentions Of Rape, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessxbird/pseuds/flightlessxbird
Summary: Harry has just saved the world from V-Day. Granted, those implants killed a lot of people including the head of Kingsman, Arthur, but it was hard to feel guilty about that when they were so ready to let the rest of the world die. Before he could leave, he found a poor young boy locked in one of Valentine's cells that was marked, "The Weapon ." There is something odd about this boy, though, and he's determined to find out what it is. And if his feelings for the lad change over time, then that's nobody's business but his own.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written any fics, and I still might continue the ones I have up, but for now, I'm at least writing this one so I hope you all enjoy it :) As always, I'd love any feedback or critique, thank you! PS this is more like a prologue than a chapter, the next ones will be longer ;)

          _"Stranger things will come your way."_

_\- Biscuit by Portishead_

 

                 Harry had no earthly idea what the hell he was looking at. Valentine was dead, he’d just saved the world for heaven’s sake and he was more than ready to go home. He wanted to get back to the shop, be debriefed, then head home to say hello to Mr. Pickles and take a long overdue rest after all this nonsense. He easily could have died at the church in Kentucky, but thankfully Valentine had missed and shot him in the chest. Not exactly a great thing either, but he was lucky for it to have missed any vital organs. He was in deep need of a good sleep. And yet, he now stood staring at a door full of mystery. Many of the cells in Valentine’s little V-Day hideout were filled with shouting celebrities and dignitaries. Merlin had told him to come back to the plane already but he’d gotten caught up staring at the only door in the entire facility that was labelled. He ran his fingers over the embossed plaque, and narrowed his eyes as he thought.

                “Merlin. Did you see anything in relation to Valentine called, ‘The Weapon’? There’s a rather odd door down the south side of the cells.” He pulled his hand away from the plaque, waiting as Merlin searched his files.

                “Not a thing. Is there no way to look inside? Could be a trap.”

                “There’s no slot like there is with the other doors. But, Valentine is gone, as are his henchmen. Whatever it is, it might be a good asset for us. Get me the code.” Harry waited a moment, until merlin finally read him the four-numbered code which Harry keyed in quickly; 3449. He held his gun, careful and calculating as he burst through the door into the small cell. He looked around but was in shock and awe when he saw a boy laying on the floor. He was barely clothed, beaten, and looking quite a bit broken as well. He shuddered at the thought of what might have been done to this boy, he couldn’t possibly be much older than 21. He began to wonder if the boy was dead, considering his empty and corpselike stare into nothing, but he finally blinked and Harry lowered his gun.

                “Excuse me?” He called out tentatively. “I’m here to rescue you, what’s your name?” Harry spoke softly and with genuine concern for the boy, as he didn’t want to spook him. Instead, the boy was the one that spooked him. As soon as he looked up properly to the agent, just a small flick up of the head, the display in Harry’s glasses began to go insane. His became red and a message was flashing violently on the specs. “ **Target found, escort to Arthur. Target found, escort to Arthur. Target found, escort to Arthur**.” And, in the top right-hand corner, the words “Project: Orca” were flashing as well. He quickly pulled off the glasses while he waited for Merlin to turn off the display. With a near silent sigh, Harry slowly inched toward the boy and threw his hands up after putting his gun away.

                “I’m sorry, but I think I’m to take you to London.” The boy looked absolutely horrified, but as Harry approached him so slowly and kneeled in front of him, his tensed muscles began to relax. He didn’t speak, but Harry could see the confusion in his glazed over gaze. “Do you know a man named Arthur? Possibly Chester?” Now that did it. The boy’s body tensed up violently and he curled in on himself, screaming “no” in such a pleading way that Harry felt his heart wrench at the sound. He lunged toward the boy, resting his hand reassuringly on his back. “Shhhh, calm down. Arthur is dead.” Almost immediately, the boy’s body fell limp. He still sobbed quietly, but he had calmed down considerably. The red message in his glasses finally went away, and he slid his glasses onto his face.

                “I think you should just bring him back for now, and we’ll find out what’s going on. I’ll start going through Chester’s files once we get home.” Merlin then stopped communicating, likely getting the plane ready to go. Harry gently rubbed the kid’s back, speaking again in a gentle voice.

                “I’m going to take you somewhere safe. Is that alright?” He thought he’d ask only because he wasn’t sure if he was an enemy or not. Still, he looked far too fragile to fight him off, much less to be the weapon that the sign boasted. He received his answer when the boy nodded slowly, as if he was stiff from not moving for several days. He helped him sit up, and noticed the way he flinched away from Harry’s touch at first. After a moment he relaxed, and allowed the agent to pick him up like a child in a sort of reverse piggy back style. His thin legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and his arms clung around his neck. He buried his head into Harry’s shoulder and cried softly. Harry was surprised by how light the boy was, even with how starved he looked. Harry snatched up one of the henchmen’s jackets on the way out of the room and wrapped it around the boy whose skin felt like ice. He knew Merlin had already arranged for someone to come get the other screaming celebrities in the cells, so he worried only about the abused boy in his arms and carried him back to the plane.


	2. The Broken Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns the identity of the strange boy he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, and as always I love comments and knowing your thoughts <3

_"All I know isn't always the truth."_

_\- Evil Thoughts by Foxy Shazam_

 

                “Well, this is a conundrum.” Merlin sighed as he went over a folder full of files. He glanced up at Harry, who sat beside the bed of the strange boy they had found. They’d already received news that the rest of Valentine’s prisoners were rescued, so there was no more need to worry about that. He’d been rifling through Arthur’s personal files for a while, when he finally came across a folder labeled “Project: Orca” hidden in the back of the cabinet. He assumed the focus of this project must have been the boy, for the first paper in the folder was a photo of him. He was younger and not quite as thin, but it was still easy to see that it was him. He’d already been looked over for any other injuries and he was being given fluids, but it was going to take time for him to recover from this level of starvation. Harry looked up at Merlin when he spoke, tilting his head curiously.

                “What is it, Merlin?”

                “Well, this is certainly his file, but…” He bit his lip, wondering if he should even mention what info he’d just found.

                “Merlin.” Harry’s voice had a slight tone of warning to it. With a heavy sigh, Merlin handed the folder to him.

                “Harry… His name is Gary. Gary Unwin.” The name had a clear effect on Harry, who snatched up the file and began poring through the details.

               

 **Subject name** : Gary Unwin (Orca)

                **Subject donors** : Lee and Michelle Unwin

                **Project start date** : 1991

                **Termination date** : TBD

 

                _Termination?_ Harry’s eyes widened in horror as he flipped through Gary’s files. What this boy had been through was absolutely _barbaric_. Merlin peered over his shoulder to look through it as well, and he too was sickened by what he read.

                “Subject Orca has had the longest gestational period of any other test subject under order of Chester King. His brain activity is markedly higher than any subject, and despite protests from both the subject and his donor, it has been easy to keep him in the facility for further testing. He must be kept sedated for most tests, but he has shown great improvement in remaining docile. King believes the pain tolerance tests are keeping him in line, so there is further reason to continue performing them…” Harry’s voice was reserved, but filled with quiet anger bubbling under the surface. He and Chester disagreed often, but he believed him to be a good man who was likely misguided. However, the man was a monster. The tests became more and more monstrous as he read through what Gary had been put through. From what he gathered, they’d taken him from Michelle after Lee took Harry’s offer to join the Kingsman, and died as a result. He couldn’t imagine they knew what was being done to their child until he’d already been taken from them. Reading further, he found that Gary’s gestational period truly was incredible. A total of eighteen months, roughly nine more than the average human’s. The way this boy was treated… It was absolutely inhuman.

                They heard a quiet, raspy moan from the boy beside them, and Merlin hurried to his side to prevent Gary from sitting up. Harry moved closer to him after putting the file away so he wouldn’t upset him.

                “Shhh, it’s okay Gary. Just stay in bed,” Harry spoke softly, resting his hand on the boy’s chest to urge him to lie back down. Gary breathed heavily in a panic, but slowly began to calm and follow Harry’s advice. His mouth opened as if to speak, but he quickly shut it with wide eyes.

                “Gary, you’re safe now. My name is Harry, this is Merlin,” Harry gestured to Merlin, who nodded and gave the kid a reassuring smile. “We knew your father. He trained with us to be become a Kingsman agent. That’s what you were being trained for, wasn’t it?” Again, Gary opened his mouth and shut it again, seemingly out of fear. Instead, he simply nodded. Gary must have been terrified, being in the belly of the beast that had been tormenting him for years. At least that must be how he saw it. “Like I told you, Chester King is dead. You’re safe here now; no one is going to come near you. Okay?” Harry smiled softly, and Gary’s eyes filled to the brim with tears. He began to sob, quietly at first until it grew into a loud keening that seemed to come from the core of his stomach. He clutched Harry’s hand, his weakened body shuddering and curling as he rolled onto his side. Harry leaned in and held Gary close, frowning up at Merlin who looked as gutted as Harry felt. Harry only met the boy once, after Lee had died. He looked so different now. Back then, he was a quiet child, but now he was a man. A broken man, as far as Harry could tell.

                Eventually, Gary began to quiet down. Harry thought he’d just fallen asleep at some point, but then Gary slowly pulled away. He lied back on his pillow, shoulders and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and rubbed his eyes much like a child.

                “Gary, you sh-“

                “Eggsy…” It was barely even a whisper, but the boy spoke. Harry smiled, remembering years ago what the boy had told him. Eggsy, that’s what Lee had nicknamed him. He patted Eggsy’s shoulder, and nodded.

                “Eggsy, then. You should get some rest, we’ll be around and you need rest to get better.” He gave his shoulder a small squeeze, and Eggsy nodded a bit. He pulled the covers up to his chin, glancing at Merlin who checked on his vitals and IV bag. After a few moments, Eggsy’s red, swollen eyes drifted shut and he was asleep within minutes. Harry wished he looked as peaceful as most people looked while they slept; Eggsy just looked broken.


End file.
